


The Dark Family

by alexandeer



Series: The Dark Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Courtship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Houses, Legilimency, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Molly Weasley Bashing, Oaths & Vows, Occlumency, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Politics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Rating May Change, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sirius Black Bashing, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Hadrian and his friend have started Hogwarts and it's going to be a busy and (sometimes too) exciting 7 seven years.Sequel to The Dark Lady





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to continue this story in a seperate work. Just want to note there will be absolutely no underage between Severus and Hadrian (Though Hadrian has a crush!). They won't get together until Hadrian is at least 17. 
> 
> Hope everyone likes it!! I have a rough outline for all Hadrian's Hogwarts years so I hope to be able to write this quickly :)

Hadrian was sitting in the train with Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo. They were some of the few people who knew him and their families were among his parents’ most trusted. They had all been friends for as long as they could remember and hoped they would end up in the same house. 

 

“I am worried,”  Hadrian admitted, “I might be in Ravenclaw. Mum and Dad won't mind but I really hope I will be in Slytherin. 

 

“I am sure if Severus wasn't Slytherin’s Head of House you wouldn't care,” Pansy teased. Hadrian blushed a little. “But I hope we are all in Slytherin. My family have been solely in Slytherin for at least 8 generations so I think I am good.” 

 

“My mum, dad and grandparents were in Slytherin too and I think my great-grandparents were too.” Draco smiled. 

 

“My mum went to Beauxbatons,” Blaise said, “I don't know about my father but I am fairly confident I will be in Slytherin. I would be okay with Ravenclaw as well, but I hope we will all share.” 

 

“Mum was a Gryffindor, my biological father was also a Gryffindor, Dad was in Slytherin as were his family. My biological father's family has been in all houses.” Hadrian explained, “But I also hope we will end up in the same house.” He smiled. 

 

Someone knocked on their compartment door and they opened it. 

 

“Hello Heir Longbottom,” Hadrian greeted, “how are you?” 

 

“Hello, Heir Black-Potter-Gaunt-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell, Heir Malfoy, Heir Zabini and Heiress Parkinson, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Neville Longbottom bowed a little, “I was wondering if I could join your compartmen. There is this witch who has been bothering me and saying I have lost my toad, I don't even have a toad.” 

 

Hadrian shared a look with his friends and nodded, “Of course, I give you leave to use my first name.” He said, “It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I believe you are the youngest person to ever write an article for Herbologists United. It was very interesting, I had no idea Devil's Snare and Mandrakes could be combined.” 

 

“I give you leave to use my name too,” Neville replied, “I have my own greenhouse and I found out by accident. I was performing a spell to help grow my mandrake roots when a gust of wind made me lose my focus and suddenly I had combined the two.” 

 

“That is truly remarkable.” Draco complimented, “You are given leave to use our first names too.” He smiled. “We all would like to extend our hand in friendship.”

 

“That would be absolutely wonderful,” Neville smiled. 

 

They talked some more about which subjects they were excited about the most and shared some stories about their families. Then the trolley came and they all shared their candy. 

 

Then the witch Neville had been hiding from stormed into their  compartment.

 

“Rude,” Pansy muttered under her breath. Blaise agreed with her. 

 

“Neville, we have to look for your toad.” The girl said. Her hair was bushy and she had placed her hands on her hips, then she started to stare at Hadrian, “You are Harry James Potter, you were supposed to defeat Dark Lord Voldemort but your mother sold you to him and he killed your father.” 

 

Hadrian rolled his eyes, “You are wrong, first of all, my name is Hadrian James Marvolo Black-Potter-Gaunt-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Riddle, Hadrian Riddle in short. Second of all, my mother did not sell me. She allowed my father to do a blood adoption and they spoke a vow which voided the prophecy and so protected us all. Third of all my father did not kill my biological father, he died during his work as an auror and died as he fell through a hole in a floor. No foul play involved, whatsoever.” He glared at the girl, “Now I don't know who you think you are or if you normally barge in somewhere to insult someone's family but it's incredibly rude and I suggest you go elsewhere.” 

 

“Well Neville wants me here,” The girl said and sat down next to Draco, “My name is Hermione Granger and the books about you all say so.” She said haughtily. 

 

“I never said I wanted you here,” Neville said, “and I certainly don’t want you to insult my friends.” 

 

“Besides,” Blaise said, “Which books? The ones written by Dumbledore and Trelawney? I know those were never authorised and in fact mention they are fiction.” 

 

“They had to add that after my family sued them as they were printing lies and slander. They had the choice, call it the fiction that it is or pay a hefty sum of galleons.” Hadrian added, “We have a good barrister,” He winked at Draco as Lucius was the family barrister as well as a good friend. 

 

“Headmaster Dumbledore would never lie and he told me himself,” Hermione said. 

 

“We literally just told you he was sued for slander and lost his case.” Pansy said, “If you want to talk about your crush on the Headmaster I suggest you do so elsewhere.” 

 

Hermione stormed out after claiming they were bullying her for being a muggleborn. 

 

Hadrian snorted, “I am a halfblood, my father is a halfblood and my mother is a muggleborn. I don't dislike the girl because she is a muggleborn, I dislike her because she is an annoying Know-It-All.” 

 

Things were quiet for a bit until another person stormed into their compartment. 

 

“Mhm, red hair and hand-me-downs,” Draco drawled, “must be a Weasley.”

 

The boy glared at them and then started to pull on Harry's sleeves, “Come on Harry, I'm Ron we will be best mates. You shouldn't hang out with the wrong sort. They are slimy snakes.” He claimed.

 

Hadrian sighed deeply, “I do not know what is up with all these delusional people today but we are not friends, my name is not Harry and wasn't it your mother who made my siblings cry this morning?” He pulled his arms away, “Please refrain from touching me ever again and please leave me and my friends alone.” He stated. 

 

“But they are snakes!” Ron said. 

 

“Just as I will probably be, now leave before I call a prefect.” Hadrian raised his voice just a little.

 

A prefect had already arrived, clearly Ron's older brother, “My apologies for his behaviour,” He said, “I am Percy Weasley. Now come on Ron I told you to behave and not cause problems. These people have done nothing to warrant that.” 

 

“Thank you, Percy.” Hadrian said and the redhead nodded before dragging his younger brother away. 

 

“I didn't know they made decent Weasleys, but I guess I was wrong.” Draco noted.

 

Soon it was time for them to get changed into their uniforms as they had nearly reached Hogwarts. For the last 20 minutes they were joined by the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma who were hoping to get into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively but promised they would all be friends no matter what. 

 

When they arrived at the boats, Hadrian shared one with Draco, Neville and Padma while Blaise shared one with Parvati, Pansy and Susan Bones. 

 

As they entered the castle, the Know-It-All Granger went on and on about the ceiling in the Great Hall despite the fact that no one was paying attention to her. 

 

“Does she ever shut up?” Parvati whispered.

 

Pansy snickered softly, “I'm afraid not. If only we spell her mouth shut.” She whispered back. 

 

Then it was time to get sorted. Draco had barely put the hat on when it shouted Slytherin and it did the same for Pansy. Neville was, to his surprise, sorted into Gryffindor as was Parvati. Padma was a Ravenclaw and Susan a Hufflepuff. It took a bit longer to decide where Hadrian should go as he could fit into every house but eventually it shouted out Slytherin. Blaise was the last of everyone to be sorted and was also a Slytherin. 

 

Hadrian noticed Severus smiled at him when he got sorted, which made his heart beat a little bit faster. The Headmaster and the Head of Gryffindor looked annoyed however, from the moment his name had been called. He had clearly hoped Hadrian would be called Potter but Hadrian always used Riddle as he wanted the same name as the rest of his family. 

 

He felt the Headmaster try to use legilimency on him and forced the man out. He glared at him until Draco pulled him away to calm him down. Hadrian already hated Dumbledore and the man wasn't doing much to improve his opinion. 

 

The man gave a speech and made sure to note the third floor corridor was out of bounds for fear of death. Hadrian rolled his eyes. This would only encourage some fools to go there anyways. 

 

Then the feast began and though it was nice to sit with his friends, Hadrian did miss his family a little. He made a mental note to write to them as soon as he had the chance. He was sure they would be pleased with his sorting, though they would have been no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

After the feast, the first years were led to their common rooms by some of the prefects. The prefects who escortee the Slytherins to their house in the dungeons were Gemma Farley and Marcus Flint. Hadrian gave Gemma a hug as soon as he saw her. He liked her a lot as she sometimes babysat him and his siblings. 

 

Once they had been given a tour of the dorms by their prefects, Severus showed up. He greeted Hadrian and Draco before he addressed all of the students. 

 

“Good evening and welcome to Slytherin House. Some of you are the first in your family to end up in Salazar Slytherin’s house, some of you have been preceded by numerous generations. You all belong here and you are all equal. You are destined to do great things and you can if you use your abilities. Slytherins are known to be ambitious, cunning and proud. Within the walls of this castle and beyond, there is a lot of prejudice against us,” Severus spoke, captivating his audience, “because of this the most important rule of this House is that we must put up an united front. You will not fight with your housemates outside of these walls, you will not disrespect your teachers or prefects. You will not act out. If I learn you behaved in a way that warranted detention, I will give you another one.” He warned, “If you have issues, you will resolve them in your common room or come to me or your prefects. Hufflepuffs might be known for their loyalty, but us Slytherins stand by each other too.” Severus said, “Welcome, once more. Bed times for first years are at 9 pm. Other rules, schedules and maps of the castle will be handed out tomorrow morning.” 

 

Hadrian approached Severus once the man was done speaking and dragged Draco with him. 

 

“I am glad you joined my house, boys.” Severus said proudly. “I will inform your parents, though I am sure they would enjoy to hear from you personally too.” He stated. 

 

“I hope mum and the little ones are alright,” Hadrian sighed, “Molly Weasley caused issues at the platform and she mentioned Dumbledore. I don’t trust him.” He frowned. 

 

“If your family was hurt your parents would make whoever was responsible suffer in unimaginable ways and we would have been informed by now. They will keep the little ones safe.” Severus reassured the young boy. “And I will look after you, both of you. If Dumbledore wants to have a meeting with you, inform me and I will be there.” He said to the boys. 

 

“Thank you Severus,” They both said. 

 

“We will have to practice so we don’t accidentally call you Uncle in class,” Draco pointed out. 

 

“I am sure you will manage,” Severus said and smiled in amusement. He hugged the boys before sending them to their dorms. 

 

Hadrian and Draco shared a dorm with Blaise, Theo, Gregory and Vincent. They each chose a bed and unpacked. Then the boys sat down to write letters to their families. 

  
  


_ Dear Mum and Dad,  _

  
  


_ I have arrived safe and well at Hogwarts and already made some new friends. Padma and Parvati Patil are twins and in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. They are both very kind and clever. Neville Longbottom, the one who wrote that article I showed you, was also sorted into Gryffindor. He is the Longbottom Heir and very kind.  _

 

_ Unfortunately me and my friends also met a few people who were less pleasant. Hermione Granger is a muggleborn and was sorted into Gryffindor. She worships the Headmaster and is very bossy. She was very rude and barged into our compartment. She insisted Neville needed to look for his toad even though he does not have one. We also ran into Ron Weasley who seems to behave as poorly as his mother. He pulled on my sleeves and called my friends slimy snakes. Luckily his elder brother, Percy Weasley, intervened and reminded his brother to behave.  _

 

_ I am distrustful of the Headmaster. He attempted to use Legilimency on me, but my shields are strong enough to keep him out. I am very glad you insisted I learn occlumency, it has already proved to be very useful. Severus also promised me and Draco that he would accompany us should the Headmaster call us for a meeting of any sort. I fear it won’t be long before he tries something. _

 

_ I was of course sorted into Slytherin, which I am sure Severus will have informed you of already. He gave us a very impressive speech which I am certain I will always remember. He truly has a way with words and I cannot wait for my first official potions class. _

 

_ How are the children? Have they recovered from the distressing events. Please tell them I love them and miss them very much. I will write to them soon. I truly hope everyone in our family is well, you too Mum and Dad.  _

 

_ Your Loving Son,  _

 

_ Hadrian Riddle _

  
  


_ Dear Hadrian, _

 

_ We are pleased to hear you were sorted into Slytherin, although we would have been proud no matter what house you were sorted in. We are happy to hear you made some friends already and are proud of the way you are handling things.  _

 

_ Cordelia and Dorothea are still incredibly jealous they did not get to come with you just yet. Aunt Narcissa distracted them by taking them shopping in Paris. Although we think she also wanted to distract herself from Draco being at Hogwarts. Everyone is looking forward to Yule so we can all see eachother again.  _

 

_ Emerald, Duane and Ryder were still a little distressed when we arrived home but after a lot of cuddles, reassurance and your father’s hot chocolate they felt better soon. They do all miss their big brother and wish they could have come with you. Cordelia and Dorothea are stepping up to their role as eldest kids in the house very well.  _

 

_ And of course we miss you too. It’s strange to not have all our angels surrounding us.  _

 

_ Please be careful around the Headmaster. We are glad your occlumency shields held up well, although we are worried. Thank Merlin, Severus is at Hogwarts too and looking out for you. If things become grim, please write to us or inform Severus. Or, in case of emergency, use the emergency portkey your father provided you with.  _

_ We look forward to hearing from you again soon, our son.  _

 

_ Your loving parents, _

 

_ Lily and Marvolo Riddle.  _


End file.
